


Coffee Pots and Enlightened Problems

by LazyAyze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee, Friend making, Gen, Insomnia, Kleptomania - Headcanon, Right?, a lot of coffee, go the fuck to sleep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAyze/pseuds/LazyAyze
Summary: Let's just say therapy sessions are better with coffee.





	Coffee Pots and Enlightened Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing- I headcanon that Caveira has slight kleptomania (an impulse disorder that causes victims to have irresistible urges to steal) due to her background profile that says she had robbery charges in her teen years. Hope that's okay.
> 
> I didn't reread this so there may be some errors, idk.

She walks through the dark halls of the base, the urge getting stronger. She curls her thin fingers repeatedly, needing to take _something_. It satisfies her, yet bothers her. Slipping down the black corridors, eyes having been adjusted and knowing the place like the backs of her needy hands, her steps are silent on the linoleum.

She turns into the empty doorway that she knows to be to the canteen, hungry for both food and items. Although she’s gone to the other’s rooms before to do it, she still feels horrible about it. Some have come to trust her here, so seeing as she’s betraying their trust in her, she tends to hate herself a little bit more. Tonight, though, she’s deciding to ignore her urges.

Sure, she could steal Mira’s labeled gallon of orange juice, getting just a little bit of revenge, but still, she might as well pretend that the free water isn’t hers. She can’t bring herself to not care right now.

Walking through the empty, dark, and spacious room that is the canteen, she heads to where she knows the kitchen to be, but is suddenly blinded by a ring of light.

She brings her arms up to block the light, backing away, trying to shy back into the darkness. Her stomach flutters anxiously, afraid she’s been found out, afraid she’ll get in trouble.

Almost as quickly as it came, the light turns away, being projected onto the ceiling as a circle.

“ _Lo siento.”_ he croaks, his voice having not been used for hours. “What are you doing awake?”

Caviera stares at the shadowed face of Jackal, shocked by his presence, although she should have expected his lurking. She says nothing though, staring him down, smelling the luring and potent whiff of coffee.

He clears his throat. “Again, I’m so sorry, mi amiga. Didn't mean to scare you. I could make you something to eat, if you’d like.”

Caveira looks at the mug in his hand, the need now in the far back of her mind. Nodding, she whispers, “Café, por favor.” Might as well get something out of this.

Jackal picks up his phone, his enlightened face nodding in the circle of light. He tells her to sit, shuffling off to the kitchenette, somehow not hesitating to see if she listens, as most of the other ops do, but she stands in the dark now, watching him meddle with the coffee pot. As he waits for it to brew, facing the pot, he asks, “Why are you awake, mi amiga?”

Caveira looks at his figure, thinking on how to answer. She ends up staying silent, watching and listening.

“Couldn’t sleep? If so, I understand,” he darkly chuckles. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Cream.”

Within minutes, he’s making his way back to the table, their mugs and the pot with him, clanking audibly. In the light, he motions for her to sit down (not at all affected at her refusal to listen the first time or the fact he can’t see her without the light pointed at her, which is very dangerous in some cases) which she hesitates to do. When she does, he pours the brown liquid into each of their mugs. He places the pot down next to them, less than half of the coffee remaining, and brings the mug to his lips, steam licking his face as he blows.

The ring of light from the phone shines between them, the projection lighting up each of their faces, their fronts sometimes intermingling with the light, making shadows dance above. At such proximity, Caveira can make out the purple crescent moons under his drowsy eyes. His chin is unshaven, a more filled in stubble on the lower half of his face. He looks like he is about to fall off his chair and fall asleep, but somehow, he is still far away from sleep’s depths.

He tries to start up conversations on different topics: politics, family, the _weather,_ but she capsizes the ship he’s steering. She’s still a little perturbed by his sudden showing up, but she very well knows he lives through the night at Hereford. Eventually, she pities him and lets him drag her into talking about her past.

They quietly talk of life before joining their former CTUs, what they did in said CTUs, and other memorable moments in their troubled lives. To Caveira, it’s obvious he’s leaving out some details by the moments he refuses to look into her eyes, but she lets it slide. She does the same thing, after all.

They each listen to the other while drinking their coffee, the dark drink scolding both of their throats satisfyingly. She doesn’t heed the urge as she sits with him.

As he temporarily stoops to her level and teases Mira- for him it’s friendly fun- he’s interrupted by a yawn. He covers his mouth with one hand, sparing the Brazilian the image of his gaping mouth, while setting down his mug and flapping his hand tiredly.

When he closes his mouth again, he mumbles an honest apology. “Yo estoy muy cansado.”

“Insomnia?” Caveira blurts before sipping from her mug, realizing too late that her blunt question- and everyone already knows the answer to it- could be perceived as rude.

She half expects him to refuse giving an answer, to glare at her, turn her away, but Jackal seems to take no offense at her curt question. “Oh, Sí. Six keeps her eyes on me, surely.”

“Must be a pain,” Caveira mumbles from behind the porcelain in her hands. She gets a huff in agreement from the Spaniard.

“Sí. According to the doctor, I’m at risk of more hallucinations and muscular weakness. To be honest, I thought I was imagining you being here or you were el diablo coming to finally get me. ‘M surprised by your being here.”

“I mean, many claim me to be the devil,” Caveira nods, trying to play a small joke to ease any uneasiness. She had been there at his first collapsing.

She sets the mug down onto the table, still paying no need to the urge now.

Caveira has never really experienced Jackal before, seeing as they’ve not really had any reason to be around each other for anything other than training and the few missions with attackers and defenders on one team. Being around him now, she can’t bring herself to be her usually awkward self. His attitude is very welcoming, which is something she doesn’t experience on a daily basis.

Jackal smiles into his drink before setting down his cup too. “Kleptomania?”

Caveira looks up at the man from the brown liquid, startled by his knowledge. The little amount she has in the bottom of her mug seems to shy away from the light, its dark brown appearing to seep into a black color. “How do you…?”

He laughs, a sound that fills the desolate canteen. “Caveira, estoy un _perro,_ and people do notice their personal items missing from time to time.”

She stares at him, completely dumbfounded. She knew people noticed, she wasn’t stupid, but how could she have forgotten about the Eyenox? The need is once again up front in her mind, her fingers starting to flex around the mug. Caveira thinks he takes notice.

“If it’s any consolation, I won’t tell anyone, and I’ll even let you take my stuff if it helps. I know what these things do to a person. Causa sufrimiento.”

Caviera can still only stare at him, confusion settling into her mind. Her demeanor turns cold.  “And what do you want from me?” she growls.

“To be _friends_ is all. We are teammates, we must trust each other. We’re similar in a way, and I know you aren’t one to listen to Doc- and to be honest I don’t listen to him either- but not having others or not getting help can hurt you. _Greatly,_ trust me.” As he says this, he eyes her, a gentle and reassuring smile pulling his lips. His knowing eyes seem to comfort Caveira, easing her into a pool of light bewilderment. Her chest clenches a bit at the statement.

They look at each other for a few moments, waiting. Eventually, Caveira nods, sipping the rest of the brown liquid from her mug. Jackal smiles at her as he reaches for the coffee pot, crescents under his eyes projecting his suffering, her flexing fingers projecting hers _._ Their lights are as bright as the phone’s now, seeing as they each know.

He winks. “Olá, minha amiga, my name is Ryad. What is your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Portuguese and Spanish are two different languages, but both languages intermingle a bit and I made it to where Jackal says basic words that he knows Caviera will at least understand/know in Spanish.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Spanish-  
> Lo siento (I'm sorry)  
> Cafe, por favor (Coffee, please) (Same in Portuguese)  
> Yo estoy muy cansado (I'm very tired)  
> Mi amiga (My [female] friend)  
> Sí (Yes)  
> El diablo (The devil)  
> Estoy un perro (I am a dog)  
> Causa sufrimiento (Causes suffering)
> 
> Portuguese-  
> Olá, minha amiga (Hello, my [female] friend)
> 
> Hewwo, my tumblr is https://ayezeeismee.tumblr.com


End file.
